cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Card Lores:Dark Dragon, Phantom Blaster "Diablo"
Monthly Bushiroad (March 2015 Issue) It is one of the possibilities in the future of "Phantom Blaster Dragon" who surpassed time and space, and called to the current era. The dragon equipped "Diablo", which was a formidable weapon adjusted by "Blaster Dark", and armor with the same power. His strength is remarkable even among the heroes called from the past, future and other dimensions, and he managed to corner the Rampaging "Raincloud-calling Nine-headed Dragon King" that appeared in "Oracle Think Tank" until it couldn't fight back. Is he the "Black Dragon", the culprit who caused a certain series of incidents? Who summoned him to the current era? No one knows the answer for now. When another "Black Dragon" shows himself, the truth of "Shadow Paladin" shall be revealed. Monthly Bushiroad Short Novel (March 2015 Issue) The Shadow of the Black Dragon "Gear Chronicle" is a mysterious group which occupies an ancient ruin in "Dark Zone" as its headquarters. They proclaimed themselves as restorers of the distorted spacetime. At the very beginning, the residents of Cray had been doubting their true intentions. "Lady. The Black Dragon has appeared again. I would like to report the case to you." Nevertheless, as "Gear Chronicle" lent helpful hands to victims of the aberrant phenomenon "Stride" multiple times, they were accepted by Cray's inhabitants, and a friendly relationship has been developed between both sides. "Let me listen, Knight Xang." "Gear Chronicle" has delivered the Stride-controlling techniques to the rightful hands. Cases of Rampage accidents have been reduced. But--- "The holy knights suffered again. By the same way as the previous cases." "Seizing the power of those who are summoned during Rampages, until they are pulled back to their original spacetime forcibly, is it?" Xang nodded his head in response to "Uluru"'s answer. Recently, occurrences of Rampage have become more frequent. And there is always a black monster involved on the scene---commonly known as the "Black Dragon". "Causing Rampages intentionally, what is that monster thinking about, really... and..." "Someone except our lord possesses power that could affect spacetime to this level... I could hardly believe it." "I do doubt the inspection results, too." The Black Dragon hunts with no ifs, ands or buts. It approaches those with the potential to cause Stride, and wreaks havoc to its victims' comrades and surroundings. As a result, its victims would seek power with deep hatred in mind and cause Rampage. The Black Dragon would then suppress the summoned beings and rob the energy generated by Stride. "The Black Dragon is powerful enough to defeat the mighty beings summoned by Stride. So---" "I do have a thought, if you would hear my guess." "Do you mean.. .Shadow Paladin? As there have been no great wars recently, the knightly order of shadow has been covering its whereabouts, and now some would even question if it truly exists." "I haven't been involved by their actions directly... but bad rumors about them have been emerging lately." The speech of Xang is followed by a "however". "I have come to the headquarters, not by distant communication, to turn the surmise into knowledge." As he spoke, he knelt with one knee and lowered his head politely. "Please allow me to speak with our master, Chronojet Dragon." ---- "Gear Chronicle" possesses power to intervene with time and space. That is exactly why they understand the severity of surpassing time, and the act of time travel is strictly prohibited in normal time. "...seems like it's a mistake to rely on Burnham to adjust things." But at the moment, Xang had rewound time. This is a special case among special cases. It is because Chronojet Dragon views the case as of this importance. "Don't tell me the dimensions are out-spaced... where is this place, really?" His facial expressions turned from anxious to comforted as he glanced the spacetime observer on his wrist. "The mistakes are trivial, aren't they? The first objective is done." Xang deals with the spacetime observer skillfully, and his form fades away like mist. Dis-search Stealth---this is invisibility that wasn't found in this epoch. (The knightly order which hides beneath the shadow of the holy nation. According to the notes found, the previous Grandmaster of the order is a black dragon, but it isn't confirmed.) (Let me see your true identity.) ---- A man in black armor was leaning his back on a huge tree. "Grandmaster, Grandmaster!" Aside him was a young man who carried a large spear like a feather. "Grandmaster, could you hear me?" The young man spoke loudly, but the man in black armor wasn't moved. "...Dorint, are you...." "'Dorint, are you', you say? Charon called you by telepathy. He told me to find you because you didn't answer." "Tell him I am coming soon." "Don't think too much. For you are our Grandmaster now." Dorint left with a single sentence "see you". That is why he couldn't notice. "Grandmaster... is it?" The Grandmaster, "Blaster Dark", was clenching his teeth under his helm. ---- "Ga...!" The body of the dragon was blown away, messing up the accumulated grain rations and shaking the tent. The massive dragon, "Claret Sword Dragon", even though drown by grain rations and uttering painfully, tried to stand up. "This is, the power of Grandmaster, the power of Blaster Dark... Gwha!?" The continuing attacks of Blaster Dark didn't allow it to do so. Blaster Dark kicked the dragon at its lower jaw, grasped its arms and threw it away. "Gwa..." Clarent Sword Dragon crashed into a huge tree and lost its consciousness. "Yay, more hard work for you." Blaster Dark was standing with a cool face and an unapproachable aura, yet Charon walked near him and delivered him a cup of wine. Blaster Dark refused, and stared at Charon. "Tell me what's going on." "The dragon was wrong for challenging you, but you shouldn't accept it so lightly without listening to it." Clarent Sword Dragon, joining the order lately, spoke "pass me the place of Grandmaster", which caused the happening. Charon, arriving at the place earlier, had totally no intention to agree with the request. However, he would like to show the difference of power between the Grandmaster and the challenger, so he called Blaster Dark to come over. "...That's all. Radical members like it have been increasing secretly. Do you know why?" The tone of Charon was lowered. "Still no intention to talk about Mordred?" Though Charon spoke more seriously than before, Blaster Dark responded with silence. "Well? You are trusted most by him, so you are the one who decides when to talk about it. But---" Charon, walking away from Blaster Dark swiftly, paused his speech. "If you miss the right chance, something irreparable will happen. Do keep that in mind." He spoke while slightly turning his head back. "I'll be going on a light trip to the Capital. I'll come back tomorrow." Charon, walking into the darkness of the night, turned his back no more. "Mordred... what should I do?" He who lowered his head couldn't see Charon's face even if he turned his head back. ---- "I must settle accounts with my past." This is the sentence which "Mordred", the previous Grandmaster of "Shadow Paladin", told Blaster Dark, some time after the "Invasion Great War". "The past...? You want to pursue Gust Blaster Dragon?" "He is me, and I am him. Even though each of us obtained a new life, we are the same being. His evil deeds are my karma. This is why, I must solve it myself." "Understood. I will assemble the forces of the Order." "That will not be necessary." At the moment the red cloak on Mordred's back covered his whole body, he transformed into a gigantic black dragon. "This is the settlement of my karma. And after all, just in case, if our knightly order is destroyed, those who cannot be punished by usual means, will threaten the nation once again." Even though his black wings spread with such forces that winds were roaming the surroundings like shockwaves, Blaster Dark stood firm and still. "Now, you will be the Grandmaster... if you tell the members that the former Grandmaster is a fool who abandoned the order, they will welcome you." "...Are you fine with this?" "Certainly. The peace of the nation is my true desire. And now the knightly order of shadow cannot be absent." "...Understood." "I've troubled you, even in the end." "...You will return once you defeat that thing. This is no lifelong separation." "...As you said. See you, some day again." ---From then on, Mordred disappeared from everyone's sight. Though Blaster Dark became the new Grandmaster, he spoke nothing about Mordred's disappearance. No one knows at this moment if that's because Blaster Dark doesn't want to talk Mordred down, or he believes in Mordred's return. But, he couldn't have imagined that his decision would sow the seed of animosity among young members and somehow divide "Shadow Paladin" into two factions. ---- "That's all the results of the investigation. The black dragon in the text is Mordred, Grandmaster of that time. His whereabouts are unknown after the succession." "A mighty black dragon whose whereabouts are lost suddenly... it is very likely that he is involved in this case." Browsing through the reports, Uluru inquired Xang. "Is there any other possible candidate?" "If you talk about dragons of black color, there is one who is immediately defeated by the Grandmaster..." "I see. I will pass the case to our maste..." "UrGeNt MeSsAgE! ThRoBbInG!" "Urgent message?" "This, is from my partner...!" ---- While Xang had returned to the headquarters and was putting the reports in order, his partner "Nixie Number Dragon" arrived at the surroundings of the headquarters of "Oracle Think Tank" to spread the news of Stride's Rampage. "Shoot...! Takemikazuchi's lightning isn't workin'!" The rampaging one was "Raincloud-calling Nine-headed Dragon King", a formidable dragon of mythic age with nine heads and the ability to interfere with the weather. Even though "Susanoo" and "Takemikazuchi", the sword deity Susanoo summoned, barely managed to prevent casualties around the headquarters, lightning has no effect on the weather-manipulating Nine-headed Dragon King, and they were fighting without a solution to win. "Seems like I must act before something terrible happens." As Nixie Number Dragon was concentrating his power, a black shade emerged at the back of Nine-headed Dragon King, "Gwooorrrgh..." With two swords glowing blue in both hands, the black shade slashed Nine-headed Dragon King's massive body at an astonishing speed. "A, a Black Dragon...!?" It is literally a storm of slashes which the naked eye cannot see, and the body was blown to the sky, and dropped to the ground with an exploding sound. "Too bad! The energy accumulated in the Nine-headed Dragon King will be..." But, the Black Dragon was no longer there. "...disappeared, did it?" This is the first case that the Black Dragon didn't seize the power from the target it suppressed. "Nothing but unknowns... but I've taken a picture. Twin swords of blue glow. That's new information." Though Nixie Number Dragon couldn't hide his confusion, he used "Wakey Wakey Worker" to contact the headquarters in order to report the case. "Headquarters, please respond." But, at the same time point, another mysterious information was delivered to the headquarters. ---- "There must be something wrong. That'd be a nightmare..." "No mistake. They are recorded." "Two Black Dragons, are they?" In front of Uluru and Xang, as well as Elul who had just returned from at-site investigation, were two images. "Twin swords of blue, and one red sword..." "The dragon with the red sword I found moved swiftly." The Black Dragon who swung two blue swords, and the Black Dragon who carried a twisted red sword. The image of the one with the red sword was quite blurred. "What on earth is happening? Are the Black Dragons a group?" "...I could understand a little why our master treated this so seriously." Turning off the images, Uluru held the dictionary-thick reports under her arm, and raised her head with determination. "Elul, assemble the members in the headquarters. Xang, please contact the investigators right away. I will speak with our master." "Assembling all forces of 'Gear Chronicle', the investigation of the Black Dragon, as well as its subjugation, shall begin." Category:Lores